Research on the next-generation communication system is being conducted to provide users with various QoS (Quality of Service) services at a high data rate.
In radio communication system, a base station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BS’) performs an UL scheduling in accordance with transmission data packet and channel environment of a mobile station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MS’) in cell.
Generally, the BS performs a packet scheduling for the UL data packet that the MS will transmits, according to the priority order, and allocates UL resources to the MS based on UL data packet information and transmission power report information. In this case, when the BS allocates UL resources to the MS, the BS perform a scheduling control to determine a proper MCS level and transmission power density for the UL data packet.
According to a conventional scheduling control method, the BS determines the MCS level and the transmission power density for the first UL data packet (i.e. UL data packet having the highest priority order) among UL data packets that are scheduled for the MS, and allocates UL resource by applying the determined MCS level and the transmission power density for the UL data packet.
However, in case that the BS allocates resource for remained UL data packet by applying the MCS level and the transmission power density corresponding to the first UL data packet, there is a problem that the BS can not select more proper MCS level corresponding to the remained UL data packet.
Therefore, there is a demand for new scheduling control scheme that can determine more proper MCS level and transmission power density to efficiently allocate UL resources to UL data packets when the BS performs the UL scheduling in a radio communication system. Also, there is a demand for a method and apparatus that can determine more proper MCS level and transmission power density in accordance with types of bursts when the BS allocates multi-bursts to the MS.